The present application relates to fuel injection in a turbine engine, and more particularly but not exclusively relates to fuel injection where the fuel is in a mixed phase or supercritical fluid state. Presently available turbine engine fuel systems have fuel passages that are sized for warmed operation where the fuel is partially or completely vaporized. However, during operating conditions where liquid fuel is present, liquid can puddle in the fuel passages and/or cause variation in the flow rate or composition of fuel at the fuel injector nozzle. Systems that are sized favorably for liquid operation can suffer vapor lock when the fuel is vaporized. Therefore, developments in the technology are desirable.